A Different Power
by Chloe Cherie
Summary: He was still holding on to Kotarou, so why wasn't he seeing those awful things? TatsukiXKotarou Oneshot. Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome.


Kotarou let out an exasperated sigh as he fell backwards onto his bed. What did he ever do to deserve this? As if being kidnapped once a week and having the world's biggest prick for his cousin wasn't bad enough, now he'd been dumped. He replayed the scene in his head.

_ "What's wrong Mio?" he asked._

_ "Kotarou, you're such a sweet guy but-"_

_ He knew where this was going. "But what?" he whispered, not actually wanting her to answer._

_ Mio could hear how hurt he was, could see it on his face. She hated to do this to him but Tatsuki had flipped when her ex-boyfriend had gone and almost killed Kotarou. Tatsuki was convinced that if she didn't break up with his cousin something like that would happen again. At first she'd stood her ground, it was Kotarou's choice whether he wanted to stay with her, not his. But he was persistent, he kept cornering her at school and saying things like if Kotarou got hurt again because of her he might just forget that guys aren't supposed to hit girls. Mio shuddered, she knew how much her boyfriend's cousin cared about him; his threats were serious. Of course, she couldn't tell Kotarou any of this._

_ "Mio?" he interrupted her thoughts._

_ She sighed. "Look, it's not you, it's me. You're always getting yourself in dangerous situations and I just can't deal with it. It's way too stressful and cuts into what little time we have together. I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore."_

_ Kotarou watched as she stood up, never once looking him in the eye, and left. He stayed where he was until it properly sunk in then took off somewhere he could cry in private._

He sat up running a hand through his hair to fix his bangs and noticed that while lost in thought someone had opened his door and was now watching him from the doorway.

He scowled in disapproval. "Get out, Tatsuki."

"You're home early."

He picked up the desk lamp, ready to throw it if the need ensued. "I said get out!"

Tatsuki entered his younger cousin's room and walked over to him

"I said-" he stopped looking at Tatsuki's hand which was now wrapped tightly around his wrist.

He yanked the lamp out of Kotarou's hand setting it back on the desk. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, now would we?" he asked, hand still in place around the small boy's wrist. He froze. He was still holding onto Kotarou, so why wasn't he seeing those awful things?

"TATSUKI, YOU ASS, LET GO OF-" He gasped, finishing his sentence in a whisper. "-me."

Tatsuki could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

The younger cousin didn't know how to answer. Tatsuki was Tatsuki, he didn't cry, especially for no reason. And why was he so desperately holding onto him, normally he couldn't pull away fast enough. Something wasn't right. "T-tatsuki?"

He dropped to his knees. Had he lost his power? His thoughts were in chaos, he was feeling a million different things at once, he needed to get away from Kotarou to clear his head.

"Tatsuki, what's wrong, why are you-" he stopped as Tatsuki released him and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Usually when Tatsuki acted like this the end result wasn't pretty. It was useless to chase after him now he'd probably took off on his motorcycle; he could be anywhere by now.

With no time to lose Kotarou ran out of his room to the phone. He dialed the number quickly then slammed the phone to his ear.

_Rrring, rrring, rrring- _"Hello?"

"Yuuto," he almost yelled into the phone. "Get over here, now!"

A confused voice answered him. "Kotarou? Wait, what-"

"NOW." He hung up. Being dumped was the least of his worries.

...

"What took you so long?"

Yuuto dismounted his motorcycle, still confused about what was going on. "I got here as fast as I could." He froze. If the worried aura around his blonde friend had been any darker he would've mistaken it for black. _Shit, did somebody die? _"What happened?" he managed to ask.

"It's Tatsuki," he blurted out as fast as he could, there was no time to spare. Tatsuki was always saving him, now he had a chance to return the favor.

"Tatsuki died?"

"No, he-" Kotarou paused for a moment wondering if what he said would make sense. "I was in my room and Tatsuki came in and grabbed my wrist and then just started crying out of nowhere and left and he-" he stopped to breathe.

_Damn, Tatsuki, letting yourself cry in front of your beloved Kota? Either you've lost your edge or something's seriously wrong. _"Do you know where he went?"

"His motorcycle, he probably took off on it. I'm not exactly sure where but-"

Yuuto was already back on his bike and tossed Kotarou a helmet. "Get on."

...

Yuuto let out a sigh of exhaustion and leaned against his parked motorcycle. They'd been searching for hours and still no Tatsuki. It was getting dark and the streets weren't a safe place to be at night, especially if you were a kidnappers dream like Kotarou. He hated to say it, but somebody had to. "It's getting late, we should go back."

"But... Tatsuki could be really hurt."

Yuuto walked over to his friend placing a hand on his shoulder. Kotarou was looking at the ground but he still knew he was crying. _This is like some screwed up soap opera, _thought Yuuto. _If only they realized how much they both cared about each other._

Kotarou tugged away, slowly letting himself sink onto the ground and burying his face in his hands. "Tatsuki's a-always there for me but I just can't," his words came out in harsh sections between his sobs. "I can't, no matter h-how hard I try, I can't be there for him."

Had Kotarou looked up he would've noticed that Tatsuki was standing behind him listening to every word. Yuuto was too in shock at his sudden arrival to say anything.

"I-I'm such an idiot, I n-never know how to help him. He h-hates my guts but he s-still puts himself through so much for me." He was shaking.

"You are an idiot."

Kotarou's eyes widened at the sound of his cousin's voice. He turned his head to see him standing there, not a scratch on his body. He was ok.

Yuuto punched Tatsuki square in the gut causing him to keel over. "You son of a bitch! Kotarou just spent hours looking for your sorry ass and that's all you can think of to say to him? How about 'I'm sorry for making you worry'?"

Kotarou stood up, his eyes dead as he stared at the ground. "Yuuto, you don't have to... It's fine. He's ok, let's just go home."

Yuuto looked at him in shock. "You're just gonna let him talk to you like-"

"You didn't let me finish." Tatsuki had recovered from Yuuto's greeting.

"Oh, let me guess, calling him an idiot isn't enough for you, you sick twisted-" he gasped catching sight of his aura. Tatsuki was more than ok. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "What-"

"My power, it's different."

"Different?"

"My visions are clearer, and when I touch Kotarou I don't see the awful things I used to."

It all made since now. "So that's why you cried when-" Tatsuki glared at him. He smirked. "So, are you finally going to tell him how you feel?"

He looked away. He'd walked around for hours repeating that same question in his head. When at last he'd come to a conclusion, he'd used his new and improved powers to track down the object of his affection.

Yuuto smiled softly. "Good luck," he said walking over to his motorcycle.

Kotarou looked up to see Yuuto driving away. "Wait," he said weakly. One minute Yuuto was cussing up a storm and the next he had abandoned him. Suddenly he felt a familiar hand grab his wrist.

Tatsuki spun his cousin around to face him. He winced at how hurt he looked. _I can fix this,_ he told himself_._

"Tatsu-" he was interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping him.

"What makes you think I hate you?"

He remained silent. Tatsuki Oohira, Mr. Tall Dark and Scary, was hugging him. He wasn't pulling away, he wasn't rushing to sanitize his hands, he was holding him as tight and as close as he could. The thought of his cousin possibly not hating him brought new tears to his eyes. "You-you're always pushing me away, y-you can't even s-stand to- *hic* -look at me." he sobbed, clutching the front of the other boy's jacket.

Tatsuki moved his hands to Kotarou's face looking him straight in the eye.. "You're wrong."

"But-"

"I don't hate you."

"Then why-"

"I love you."

Kotarou almost died then and there from shock. He couldn't believe what his cousin had just told him. _This has to be some sick, twisted joke._

Tatsuki gave a small smile. "I love you, Kota, so much more than I should." And having said that, he leaned down and kissed the beautiful, fragile boy in his hands.

He was paralyzed. Tatsuki, no Tak-kun, was kissing him. Not only that but he loved him.

"That's all I wanted to say."

He watched in horror as the dark haired boy turned away and started to walk off. He wasn't sure what it was he had felt just then during their kiss, but he knew it felt ri,ght. He wasn't going to let his cousin get away. He ran forward and grabbed his hand, turning him around. "Tak-kun, I- I think I love you too"

As surprised as he was he still managed to give him a hard time. "You _think_ you love-" he was interrupted by a pair of lips smashing against his. The longer he didn't respond the more desperate Kotarou's kissing became and, not wanting to worry him anymore than he already had, he gave in.

He sighed in relief when at last his new lover responded. But soon afterwards his bliss ended. "Hey, I wasn't done with you."

Tatsuki smirked. "I know, but I'm pretty sure if this continued it wouldn't be suitable for public."

Kotarou blushed. "Ok then, uhm," he blushed even deeper. "Let's go home."

Tatsuki lifted the small, blonde boy into his arms earning a gasp. He leaned down and gently kissed him on the lips, sighing in content. "Yes, let's."


End file.
